Friends Forever
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: His friends were being held slaves by the Zygerrian Queen what else was he supposed to do? Though he did not imagine that he would ever become a slave again after Master Qui-Gon freed him...Then again things aren't always in favor of the Hero With No Fear are they?..On Hitaus...Until further Notice...
1. Thoughts

**Authors Note: This is my spin on Anakin accepting the Zygerrian queen's offer. Please review! Enjoy! P.S. I will be making more chapters on this.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

You were once a slave, weren't you?" The Zygerrian queen asked. Raising an eyebrow at Anakin who looked straight ahead. Anakin's eyes hardened at the word "slave". A lifetime ago where he wasn't a Jedi when his mother was alive and well. That brought up memories he had long ago buried and he intended to keep them buried.

"What makes you think I was a slave?" Anakin replied by answering her question with his own. He wasn't going to let her get inside of him and throw him off, not when they were close to figuring out where the Torgurtan colonists were.

"The noble selflessness in your eyes. The commitment to something greater than yourself your Jedi, the Grand Republic even your friends." The Zygerrian queen pointed out.

"I don't see commitment as slavery," Anakin said stubbornly obviously disagreeing with her, but also taking it into consideration. Was it really true? Did the Jedi just raise him to believe that so he never would question their ideals? So he would follow their rules and obey their commands and never question anything? He pushed those thoughts they were for another time right now he had a mission to do.

"Oh, it is when it comes at the cost of your self" The Zygerrian queen remarked. "What you could be with you willingly beside me there is nothing we could not accomplish." She voiced. Getting excited Zygerrian queen began to think, _perhaps Anakin Skywalker could really help me_. Her thoughts were immediately crushed by the next words he said.

"We are nothing you have all the power." He stated. He wanted nothing to do with her. All she was to him was another mission he was sent to complete. In a few days, it would be over and the Jedi Council would send them on yet another "fun" mission. Obi-Wan always made it tolerable he was there to laugh at his horribly told jokes, and there to support him. The queen sat back in utter disappointment. She knew that he was right she did have the power. All she had to do was start using it.

As they came upon the city the flying creatures started to roar. Anakin safely landed the creature and helped the queen down. _Soon this better be over_. He thought.

"What if I freed your friends? Would you promise to stay committed to serving me? If a Jedi as noble as you gave your word I think you might keep it." She insisted. Stroking the creature as she spoke. Making him a deal involving his friends could be key in getting him to stay.

"I don't trust you," Anakin said coldly. Turning his back on her and walking away. Why was he assigned a mission with slavers, why couldn't some other Jedi do this job? He could tell something off about the mission before it even started.

Annoyed, she scoffed as she began to follow him. "Have I been anything but honest? I have no reason to lie. I am who I am it is you, you is the complicated one. Now Master Skywalker the future of your friends lays in your hands if they are to remain, slaves, it is you keep them there." She proposed as she walked around, and stopped right in front of him. Staring at him with her piercing yellow eyes she could see the conflict behind the facade of him. Then after a minute, she walked away leaving him to dwell in his thoughts. Anakin's face hardened then softened she was right. _Could she really be telling the truth? Obi-wan is a great master he does not deserve a life of a slave. Ahsoka is an outgoing and friendly girl and does not deserve to be treated like dirt. Rex is a loyal trooper who has saved my life more than once and is willing to die for what he believes in. They are all still in slavery because I am being selfish_. Anakin pondered about this. Then he made his decision. Taking a deep breath and a breath out he opened his eyes. His eyes shone with determination. Yet, in a place in his gaze that no one would know was a flicker of hesitation.

"Wait" The word that brightened the queens day and dimmed another. She gracefully turned around with a wicked smile growing on her face.

 **Authors Note: I hoped you liked it so far and, thanks for reading! I will update as soon as I can! If you want to make me happy review!**


	2. Final Decision

**Authors Note: As always enjoy and review!**

* * *

Some would say that being used to waking up in pain and restrained, would be extremely unhealthy and nowhere near normal. Except for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was kind of his new normal during the Clone Wars. While he had not expected that in his time as a Jedi Master, would mostly be spent on a battlefield leading troops to change unfavorable odds to their side. With his former apprentice alongside him with his padawan of his own. Yikes. The galaxy drastically changed ever since the discovery of the droid army that led to the discovery of the clone army. So waking up with his wrists chained to the wall and a collar around his neck that took away his connection to the force was not surprising in the least.

Knowing that he got captured he struggled to remember what event put him in this dimly lit room. A headache came over him causing him to grimace. He must have hit his head pretty hard which was so very convenient. Forcing himself to focus, he closed his eyes. As he concentrated harder it became to come back to him. Anakin and Ahsoka, the mission, getting captured, the fight in the arena, and finally passing out from the electricity. Anakin and Ahsoka. Where are they? Something told him that they were not anywhere near him. Which was strange. Did they have more than one prison? He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door slid open and light poured into the dark cell. Obi-Wan could only catch the last part of a conversation with the two figures as he squinted to get a glimpse of them.

"-have not been done yet. But I shall be the first to succeed."

The other figure murmured something and shrugged then walked away. The other figure turned around and entered Obi-Wan's cell, with an electro-whip in hand. Which was just great.

"Jedi, what a pleasure to have you here." The Zygerrian spat the name Jedi as if it were a curse. "Don't worry, our hospitality is top notch." He then pressed the button the whip to activate it. "Well, should we find out how loud you can scream? Guards!" He shouted as he looked at Obi-Wan with malice. Guards rushed in and stood at attention. "Cut his shirt off." He barked his evil smirk growing wider as he gripped the whip tighter. The guards approached Obi-Wan at first hesitant almost afraid he would attack. Which as they should've because the instant they were close enough Obi-Wan reached out with his foot tripped the first guard and kicked him in the face. Knocking him out for a while and he kicked the other guard square in the gut with speed that was inhuman. It was scary one second the two guards were approaching a prisoner then the next one was knocked out cold and the other groaning on the floor. The Zygerrian growled and swung the whip hard. Obi-Wan faked an agonized scream letting the Zygerrian think he'd won. As the Zygerrian walked towards him, Obi-Wan readied himself and hoped that his body would be able to do what he would ask of it. Just a little closer Obi-Wan thought. Perfect. He pulled the back of the knee of the Zygerrian towards him making the man fall. He swiftly grabbed the keys and elbowed the Zygerrian in the face knocking him out as well as giving him a nasty cut. He quickly unlocked his wrists and collar then threw the keys down and raced out of the cell. Feeling the force flow through his veins again was an instant relief. He turned left then right then he abruptly stopped. Argus stood there with a knife to a Twi'lek woman's neck. She struggled but it was no use.

"Stop Jedi. Any sudden moves and she dies." Argus snarled. Obi-Wan didn't doubt that he would. They stood there for what seemed like forever Obi-Wan trying in vain to find a way that would result in both him and the Twi'lek alive. So far he was coming up blank. Guards rushed into the hallway they were in and guns cocked at Obi-Wan from all directions. "Surrender or she dies." Obi-Wan saw no way for the woman to survive if he didn't. He slowly raised his hands in the air. "On your knees!" Argus snapped as he adjusted his grip on the knife which was dangerously close to the woman's neck. Obi-Wan lowered himself onto the ground until both knees were on the ground with his hands in the air. Many guards came towards him one shoved him to the ground, one chained his hands and feet, and another stuck a collar around his neck. Then even better a guard approached him with a syringe. The guards held him down, but he knew it was useless to resist in his situation.

He would need to be patient to escape.

The syringe inserted itself into him, and he saw darkness.

* * *

Why did her Master have the absolute worst track record of getting captured on a mission? The most infuriating part was they were so close to rescuing Master Kenobi! So close. Being a prisoner on Zygerria was very uncomfortable. The collar around her neck itched and she was pretty sure that it was creating a huge blister. Moving around she struggled to find a comfortable position in her cage. Which was so small. She didn't get the courtesy of a cell where she could stand up. But luckily they had underestimated her greatly and that would be their downfall. So she just had to wait for Anakin. Which was incredibly boring. So she tried to mediate, but more like failed. She couldn't sit still as the cage kept moving. She also couldn't focus because of the creaking of the cage. Ahsoka lay in her cage trying to actually sit comfortingly if that was actually possible. She was attempting meditating, but like her master, she found it boring, and after 20 minutes she couldn't stay in the same position. Shifting her position she tried to get some feeling back in her legs. How can anyone do this? She pondered. With her concentration out of her reach, she became frustrated. Couldn't she have one quiet moment?

Atai who was claiming to be her master had come by often just to press the button to the shock collar. The electricity flowing through her body was most unpleasant, and the fact that it gave the Zygerrian pleasure disgusted her. With the collar around her neck, she could do little, but catch her breath. She hoped Anakin would escape soon so they could leave the wretched planet and find the location of her people. She then decided to get some sleep to store up her strength.

* * *

Rex never thought he'd miss the rations that he ate 24/7. But the food at the facility was so bad he choked on it multiple times before swallowing the poor excuse of food. The rations while they lacked flavor they did not make him gag. Another thing he missed was water. Sometimes he would think of a stream gushing with water. At the facility, water was given in small portions and not many times a day.

Rex wanted to be out on the battlefield crushing the Seppies and freeing worlds from the oppression of the Separatists. Not toiling in a slave facility. Looking around he wanted to save everyone in the facility, but he knew that in reality there was little chance everyone would make it out alive. It killed him to sit around and do nothing to help. He couldn't risk the guards punishing the others for his actions.

If only he could've saved General Kenobi from getting captured they might be heading home now.

He should've known they were good with blasters.

If only he was a better soldier.

* * *

This is finally going my way. Thought the Zygerrian queen. Apparently, all he needed was a push in the right direction. She reasoned as she walked back towards Skywalker, with an evil smile on her face.

Anakin had better days, and this was not one of them. Pledging his loyalty to someone, that had beat his friends was not what he had in mind when he woke up.

"I will accept your deal, but I have conditions." He stated. Trying to keep his guilt under control. He thought of Padme, desperately waiting for him to get back from his mission. They both had the week off if he finished this mission, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. He mentally sent a little note to Padme via their little connection, there was little chance she would hear it, but he just felt he needed to do it. _I'm sorry my angel_. Breaking out of his thoughts he looked right into the Zygerrian queen's eyes."I want their wounds to be treated and they will board a ship that I will modify set for Coruscant. No harm will come to them at all. Those are my terms." He announced.

"I agree to those terms. My terms are as I said" she replied. Anakin stretched out his hand to shake on it, but she didn't want that. "Kneel and pledge your loyalty to me." She answered. Feeling quite pleased with herself.

Anakin, on the other hand, did not like this. He really only bowed down or kneeled for the Jedi High Council. Some part of him knew it would come to this. He closed his eyes almost as if he was a prisoner getting ready to be hung. He clenched his fists wishing there was another way. He opened his eyes unclenched his fists and kneeled. Looking at the ground beneath him he spoke the words he never thought he would say.

"I pledge my loyalty to you, Mistress." He almost choked on the last word. Qui-Gon freed him all those years ago, and now he is again back in the life of slavery. He thought back to all the titles he had received in his life, General in the Grand Army of The Republic, Jedi Knight, Hero With No Fear faded, no longer belonging to him. From now on, he was no one just another slave in the galaxy. He finally looked up to see the queen who was smiling as if she won a reward. It disgusted him.

Finally, the Zygerrian queen broke the silence. "Come now, my servant, I will show you your new sleeping quarters." He got back on his feet hoping that Obi-Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka would understand. He did this for them, they did not deserve to be slaves.

"I hope you find this room to your liking." The Zygerrian queen said breaking Anakin out of his thoughts. The doors slid open and revealed the room. It was a medium size room with a bathroom, a king size bed, and a balcony. Which surprised Anakin how nice it was. Slaves didn't get nice rooms. They normally got a filthy cell-like room. Seeing the confusion on Skywalker's face she added.

"You're not a prisoner here, as long as you behave we will get along nicely," she said with a warning in her voice. He knew if he stepped out of line, the electro-whip hanging on her belt would probably come into play. "Well get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow.

"She said ruffling his hair. Of course, he was the slave, so he could do nothing about it. She gazed into his stone cold eyes and smiled. She had a new servant and a special one.

"Goodnight Anakin." She said, using her hand to get a hold of his chin and make him look at her. He tried not to meet her gaze, he didn't want to see those ice cold yellow eyes.

"Look at me" she commanded. Refusing he kept his gaze on the ground. When he didn't comply she nodded to one of the guards the guard then punched Anakin in the gut. Anakin let out a gasp almost choking. Then grudgingly he met her gaze.

"Not so hard is it my slave?" She said and chuckled to herself, then released her hold on his chin and walked away. What an eventful and profitable day, she thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think? Tell me about it in your reviews!**


End file.
